


Last Night on Earth

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make it back to the bunker with Chuck and Cas who are both pretty banged up. Dean's attempt to comfort Cas turns into something they'be both wanted for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

"Chuck's resting. Rowena's doing what she can to patch him up for now." Sam leaned against the wall and nodded his head toward Dean's door. "How's Cas?" 

"Same. Poor guy's been through so much. I'm gonna go sit with him some more." Sam gave Dean a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"You got him back, Dean. Make this time count." Dean nodded and returned to his room. 

Cas was still curled up in a ball on his side. His eyes were open and Dean suspected he'd been crying. He'd been silent since he'd come to at the warehouse. Dean cradled him in his arms and weeped in relief that Cas was still breathing. He carried him to the van Crowley procured for them and held him the entire way. Sam did likewise with Chuck.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Dean asked softly. Cas barely shrugged a response so Dean sat on the bed behind him. He hesitated then put his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Please say something."

Cas just sighed, still refusing to speak.

"I'll talk, then. I get it, okay? He may have been a dick but he was still your brother. Your brother died. Your dad is in the next room dying. You took a huge risk and it didn't pan out. So far I've been in the same boat. If you're laying there feeling ashamed then don't."

Cas' body rocked with what seemed like primal sobs. Dean positioned himself behind Cas as the big spoon and wrapped his arms tight around him.

"Let it out, buddy. I ain't going anywhere." Dean tried to soothe him. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," he finally rasped. Dean loosened his grip to smooth Cas' wild hair.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, angel. You scared me, okay? I was afraid of what Lucifer would do to you. I was afraid of losing you." Dean buried his face into Cas' shoulder.

"I just wanted to be useful."

"Cas, that's bullshit. You're family. You're useful by being alive."

Cas rolled over to face him. Dean didn't budge so they were nose to nose on the bed. Dean dropped his arm down to Cas' waist.

"You tell me you need me like I'm some tool and then when I try to give you a weapon to defeat our enemy you treated me like a fool who was deceived by Lucifer." Finally a spark, emotion, in his voice.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean slipped his hand behind Cas' neck and pressed their lips together. It wasn't his best work but he hoped it got his point across.

"Dean?" Cas' eyes were wide and full of questions. He gripped the collar of Dean's flannel shirt and returned the kiss in a heated motion. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he growled when they broke away. Now Dean stared back in surprise. He'd been expecting to spend half an hour apologizing to Cas for his impulsive move. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Cas." The words left his lips before he had a chance to think. His heart pounded in his chest. He thought he might be on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't take it back. It was out there.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Cas responded as quickly as Dean had made his proclamation. Neither of them knew what to do or say next. They laid in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

Dean started caressing Cas' face, brushing his thumb over the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He pushed errant hairs back behind his ear. His palm ran along Cas' stubbled jaw. Dean looked him over, memorizing every line, every scar. He ghosted his lips over Cas' before capturing the bottom one between his. 

This time was softer, gentler. The desperation was gone and Dean wasn't driven by fear. They were past the threshold of "just friends" and free to explore the new territory. Cas moaned and parted his lips to invite Dean to deepen their kiss. Dean's tongue slipped in and Cas welcomed the warm, soft intrusion.

Cas rolled to his back and pulled Dean with him, positioning him on top. His body was sore, maybe some bruised ribs, but he wanted to feel the heat of Dean's body on his. The last time he'd been kissed was by Hannah and it felt awkward and forced. Everything about this moment felt incredibly right.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Dean asked, propping himself up to keep his full weight off of Cas.

"I'll be okay, Dean. Don't stop. I've wanted this for so long and I don't know how much time we have."

Dean laughed. "You're using the 'end of the world' line on me?" Wouldn't be the first angel he bedded but he was sure Cas would be the last. "We need to get rid of some of these clothes."

He sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt and tee off together. He cast them aside then removed his belt. Cas sat up to slide the trenchcoat down his arms whilst Dean's nimble fingers made quick work of removing his tie. Cas started to pluck at the buttons of his dress shirt but Dean took over. He resumed kissing him and slowed down the stripping. He was not going to have sex with Cas. He was going to show him how wonderful real lovemaking could be.

Dean actually enjoyed foreplay. He wanted to touch and taste every part of his lover's body. He'd seen Cas half-naked plenty of times but never before for pleasure. He smoothed his hands over Cas' chest, his collarbone, his shoulders. He traced his fingers down Cas' arms, lingering at the pulse points in the crooks of his elbows and inside his wrists.   
He then started kissing those wrists, working his way up to Cas' neck. Dean flattened his tongue and licked from the shoulder up to behind his ear. He nipped at the lobe before working down to Cas' chest. He thumbed over Cas' erect nipples before covering one with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around whilst suckling, lightly scraping his teeth over it. Cas was squirming and making low noises.

Dean gave the other nipple the same attention before tasting his way down Cas's stomach. He kissed him right below the navel then looked up at him . "Do you want me to take off your pants, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. Please," he begged. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he trusted Dean to make him feel good. He lifted his hips to assist.

Dean took his time rubbing and massaging Cas' legs. He found ticklish spots behind the knees and thought Cas was beyond adorable when he was giggling and kicking away. He asked permission to remove Cas' boxers.

He'd seen Cas naked only once before. He was covered in bees at the time so Dean didn't get much of a glance at his package. Now it was practically in his face in all its tumescent glory. "May I touch you, Cas?" He was going to ask for a green light at every junction. From what little he knew of Cas' experience with April the Reaper it sounded like coerced consent at best.

"Yes, please touch me." Cas was nervous but excited. Dean was being a very considerate lover.

Dean would have to rely on instinct and the porn in his spank bank from here on out. He'd never been with another man before. He'd had several fantasies but never acted on them. He came close when he was a demon but something always held him back. Maybe it was so he could have Cas be his first.

He took Cas in his hand and worked up and down the shaft a few times. He could feel Cas roll his hips to thrust into it. He stared at the tip and watched a bead of pre-cum emerge. He licked his lips and told himself to just go for it. He ran the tip of his tongue up the slit for a taste. It wasn't bad so he took the head in his mouth. Cas cried out.

He thought of all the things he'd been on the receiving end of and applied the knowledge to the task at hand. He used his tongue and some suction on the tip whilst he continued to work the shaft. He brought his other hand up to cradle Cas' heavy balls. He decided to see how much he could take in his throat. Apparently it was quite a bit. 

Dean went faster as he gained more confidence. He felt Cas' hand gripped in his hair and the rocking of his hips. He almost choked once but kept at it. The sounds Cas was making was almost enough to make him shoot a load in his jeans. He concentrated on Cas, though.

"I think it's happening, Dean," Cas panted. He could feel all his muscles tighten. 

Dean put all his attention back on the head, sucking hard as he pumped away at the saliva slicked shaft. Cas back arched and he felt his head pulled down right before his mouth was filled with hot, thick liquid. He eagerly swallowed it down. 

He let Cas bask in the moment to catch his breath. "So I did good?" Dean asked. Cas could only nod enthusiastically at this point. "Do you still want us to go all the way?" He was straining against his jeans but would gladly go take a shower to relieve it himself if Cas wasn't ready for penetration.

"I do. I want you every way I can have you."   
Dean shimmied his way out of his restrictive pants and boxers. He reached over Cas to paw through the dresser drawer for his trusty bottle of Astroglide. "I'm going to go slow. I need to prepare you first so it won't hurt as much."

Cas spread his legs for Dean. He wasn't sure what to expect. He flinched at the cool liquid on his most sensitive skin but Dean started rubbing it around with his finger. He applied a little pressure to Cas' virgin hole then attempted the first breach. Cas clinched but them willed himself to relax.

Dean added more lube and pushed his finger deeper. He felt Cas' muscles contract but he slowly worked in and out until he thought Cas would allow a second finger. This time he used a scissor motion to help loosen Cas up. He even hooked them to stimulate the prostate a couple time. He was afraid Cas would stop breathing when he did that.

Not long after the third finger went in Cas was pushing himself down against them and begging for Dean to be inside him. Dean generously lubricated himself and lined up once he withdrew his slicked fingers. "You're so beautiful, angel. I want to make this so good for you." He pressed past the tight ring of muscles.

Cas hissed at the initial pain. It wasn't bad, just a little unpleasant at first. Dean took his time entering, allowing Cas time to adjust. When he finally bottomed out he leaned all the way forward to kiss Castiel. He could have stayed like that forever. 

"I'm ready," Cas breathed in Dean's ear. He wrapped his legs around Dean's back and breathed through the first long strokes. His body relaxed and any pain was soon replaced with pleasure.

"Oh, Cas you feel so good. So amazing. I love you so much." Dean praised him between kisses. He kept up the slow pace so he could last. He was in no hurry for this to end. He was making love to his angel in his home, in his bed. This incredible creature beneath him loved him back and wanted him. 

"Love you, Dean. Love how you feel inside me. I'm yours, all yours." Cas felt himself harden again. Dean kept hitting that wonderful spot that felt like a current charging through him. He reached down between them to grip himself. He stroked lazily along with Dean's thrusts. 

Dean hooked one of Cas' legs up on his arm to get a better angle. He could see that Cas was nearing his second orgasm and he wanted them to cum together. "I'm so close baby," he whispered. His instinct was to speed up, go harder but he fought it. Every second was to be tender, loving, with his beloved angel. 

Cas barely whimpered when he came the second time but it felt even more intense because Dean was filling him up. He was pulsing and jerking. Dean's body just shuddered before collapsing onto Cas. Hot tears stung his eyes.

"Dean? What's wrong? Was I...bad?" Cas brought Dean's face to his.

"No, angel. You were perfect. Everything was...I've never done this before. I've never made love like this with someone. You're my first and only, Cas." He allowed his tears to be wiped away and Cas kissed him again. "Are you okay? I mean...how do you feel?"

"For the first time in my life I felt truly loved. My father, my brethren...love is obligatory. You chose me, Dean. You made me feel...free? Is that the word? It was like flying in my true form. I can't accurately describe how I feel. Except sticky." He looked at the mess pressed between them.

Dean sniffled and laughed. "Yeah, that tends to happen." He withdrew his limp member and stumbled over to the sink. He let the water run for a couple minutes to get warm then dampened a washcloth to clean them up with. He pulled back the covers and snuggled up to Cas under them. "We can shower in the morning."

Cas had never been cuddled before either. It felt good to rest his head on Dean's shoulder and have strong arms around him. He was warm and safe. This was the part he fantasized about. Sharing a bed and just being comfortable together. For a few more hours the outside world wouldn't exist. 

"Dean? What happens if we win? What happens to us?" He asked a sleepy Dean.

"I don't know, Cas. You wanna get married or something? Raise alpacas?" Dean was half-serious.

"That actually sounds nice. Cas Winchester, alpaca farmer, former angel." 

"Does sound nice. Let's do that." Dean drifted off to sleep. Cas soon joined him, dreaming of a future together.


End file.
